Recess Final Year: King Gordie
by Wandering Namekian
Summary: What would happen if the only kid that hates T.J., Gordie bacame king of the playground? This has T.J. and Spinelli in what is basically an estblished relationship. I changed the title, because this is part of my Recess Final Year series. COMPLETE!
1. The New King

**Disclaimer: I don't own Recess, but if I had enough money I would buy it from Disney and start the Recess Channel and it would be all Recess all the time (except maybe a little Anime and Teen Titans thrown in occasionally). **

**A/N: Ok here's the deal with T.J. and Spinelli. They are dating, basically. They are in love the whole admitting it to each other thing has already been done. The stories like this are part of a series I'm calling Recess Final Year. It's about the guys we all know and love in 6th grade. Anyway I'm thinking about writing a prequel to all of these which shows how T.J. and Spinelli fell in love. Just put it in a review if you want me to do that. Ok that's about it, enjoy! And if you didn't get this from the summery this is about what would happen if Gordie, the one kid who hates T.J. became King of the playground. **

**King Gordie**

Every student at Third Street School (even the pale kids) were standing around Old Rusty wondering why Queen Lauren had called everyone together, T.J. and Spinelli were no exception. Queen Lauren stood up and a silence fell over the playground. "Today," she said, "is my last day as Queen of Third Street school. Tomorrow I am transferring to a new school on the other side of town." There was a bit of sadness over the playground, Lauren had been such a good queen, she had made sure that the playground was fair for every kid and had even made laws to make sure that she, and future rulers of the playground wouldn't become too power crazy. "So, as my last official act as playground Queen, I pass the crown to the new ruler, who will begin tomorrow, I present to you King Gordie the first," she turned to Gordie, "boss the other kids around with fairness."

"What?!" said T.J. in disbelief, "this is just my luck the one kid on the playground that doesn't like me just became King."

"It's ok Teej," said his unofficial girlfriend Spinelli, putting her arm around him, "I'll bet he doesn't hate you anymore, heck I doubt he even remembers who you are."

"Yeah T.J.," said Vince, "Don't worry about it."

"I really hope you guys are right," T.J. answered.

"Course we are Teej," said Spinelli, "who could hate someone for years and not even know the reason why."

"It worked for the Montagues and Capulets," said Gretchen.

"Ahh, Shakespeare…" said Mikey.

"No dumb Shakespeare quotes," said Spinelli cutting him off, "T.J.'s day is bad enough as it is."

.................................................................................................................................................

The next day started out like any other day. The diggers were digging, the swinger was swinging, and Jimmy Crabmer was in mortal peril. It was one of those days to just relax and not worry about anything. T.J., Spinelli, and the others were no exception. Mikey was busy looking at flowers and writing poetry, Vince was working on a new basketball play, Gretchen was drawing a diagram of her latest experiment, and Gus was helping her. T.J. was sitting down with his back up against a tree, his legs stretched out in front of him and Spinelli's head in his lap. Her eyes were closed as she drifted somewhere between consciousness and sleep. It was almost perfect, but perfection can never last, and this perfection was destroyed by Menlo. "T.J. Detwieller," he said his normal, I'm trying to sound important but am not doing a very good job of it, voice, "the King wants to see you."

"Ok then," said T.J., a bit confused as to why the King would want to see him. The same thing had happened a year before when King Freddy had invited them to join the 5th and 6th graders Club, but they had been kicked out. "Spin," he said to Spinelli bringing her back to consciousness.

"Huh?" she answered sleepily.

"You gotta get up," he said, "Menlo says the King wants to see me."

"I'll come too," she said, "if I have to get up anyway then I might as well stretch my legs."

"The King didn't say for _you_ to come," said Menlo under his breath.

"What was that messenger boy?" she said angrily.

"Erm nothing, nothing at all," said Menlo fearfully, "I erm have messages to deliver." He ran off.

"Come on," said T.J., "we better get going."

"Yeah I guess," she said.

"See you guys later," said T.J. They stood up, T.J. put his arm around Spinelli's shoulder and they began to make their way toward Old Rusty. "So much for the King not remembering me," said T.J. "what do you think the King wants to see me for though?" got closer to Old Rusty.

"I have no idea," said Spinelli, "maybe he wants to bury the hatchet. I mean you are the crown Prankster Prince. You've also saved recess, summer vacation, and the word 'whomps.' Not only that but you've come up with some of the best speeches the school has ever seen. Face it Teej, you're a valuable friend to have. Trust me, I'm your best friend."

"Looks like I'm not the only one with speaking skills," said T.J.

"I guess you're rubbing off on me," she answered. They stopped at the bottom of Old Rusty.

"You wanted to see me, King Gordie?" yelled T.J.

"Yes," came the voice of Gordie from on top of the jungle gym, "come up here I need to address you face to face." T.J. shrugged and climbed up the jungle gym followed by Spinelli. When they reached the top they walked across the platform and stood in front of King Gordie.

"You're probably wondering why I called you here," said Gordie.

"Yes," said T.J.

"Well as you may or may not remember, in Fourth Grade I didn't like you," Gordie continued.

"Oh I remember," said T.J.

"Yes well, I feel very differently now…" said Gordie.

"That's great," said T.J. cutting him off, "because I never had anything against you, so why don't we just forget about this whole thing?"

"I'm afraid that you don't quite understand me," said Gordie maliciously, "I don't just dislike you anymore, I completely loathe you. Which brings me to the whole reason that I asked you here. Guards, take him to the dodgeball wall!" Two of King Gordie's grabbed T.J.

"For how long sire?" asked one of them, who happened to be Phil.

"15 minutes," said the King.

"Why you little…" Spinelli said, ready to attack.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," said Gordie smoothly, "I mean unless you want your little boyfriend to have even more time at the wall."

"You wouldn't dare," she said in amazement, 15 minutes was already one of the longest lengths of time she had ever heard of at the wall.

"Just try me," he responded, just as coolly.

Spinelli sighed, there was nothing she could do, the last thing she wanted was for T.J. to go through more torture than he had to.

"Now get her out of my sight," said Gordie. She felt two guards grab her as well.   
"All I want to know is why you hate T.J., all he's ever done is try to be your friend. What's he ever done to you?" Spinelli yelled. Gordie ignored and the two guards pushed her down the slide. She knew any attempt at rescue would only get T.J. more time at the wall, so she did the only thing she could, she went to go tell the others.

....................................................................................................................................................

Here's the deal with little Jimmy Crabmer. A majority of Third Street Legends end with "and they never saw little Jimmy Crabmer again." Ringing any bells yet? He attracts bad luck faster than a bottle of rum attracts pirates hehe. His life is pretty bad and I put him in my fics a bit randomly for comic relief.

**Ok that was chapter 1. I have most of this story written in my notebook but I'm working on getting it typed up. Also I would like to know if you guys want to see any Gretchen/Vince hinting in the next chapter, or if you want to see any other hinting in the next chapter as well. Please read and review and I will try to return the favor, I also have another story in this series of mine that I need to type up. It has a better description of how T.J. and Spinelli fell in love. Well that's all for now, I hope that I will have some readers because if not I might not post chapter 2 so if you want to read then review. ;-)**

Allison


	2. The Wrath of King Gordie

Disclaimer: I don't own Recess, as much as I wish that I did, I don't.

**A/N: Sorry it took so long. I hope that you like the next installment in Recess Final Year: King Goride. (Yes I changed the title) Have fun and please read and review. If you have any questions please put them in you're review and I will answer them (or at least try to). And now to thank my reviewers:**

Spinelli Woods, Esquire: Thanks for the review! And I'm so glad that someone else remembered Jimmy. Also I never thought you were one to go out for cheerleading.

Butterfly Monkey Babe of Doom: Here's more happy?

angel9220042004: To answer the question yes I did make Queen Lauren up.

            Bombajio: Thanks for reviewing.

Lilvickiryan: It's ok that you missed it  you got to it eventually.

**Now on with the story!**

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Recess Final Year: King Gordie**

"I can't believe that the King still hates T.J.," said Gus.

"And what's worse is that he's got 15 minutes at the dogdeball wall because of it," added Vince.

"If I ever get my hands on him," said Spinelli, "he'll be using a wheelchair for a throne."

"Shouldn't he be done by now?" asked Gretchen, "It's been at least 20 minutes already."

"Wait," yelled Gus, "there he is!"

"T.J.!" yelled Spinelli running toward him, "are you ok?" He didn't say anything, he looked pretty bad though, he had a black-eye and was missing his jacket. Worse was the fact that also missing was his trademark hat, but most concerning of all was that he didn't seem to care. "Teej," said Spinelli worriedly, "say something."

"Oww," he said softly, then fell to the ground.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

T.J.'s eye's opened, immediately he wondered where he was, but as soon as he tried to think he was greeted by a throbbing pain in his head. He groaned. As his vision came into focus he saw that Spinelli was looking down and realized that he must have been lying down with his head in her lap. "You're awake," she said relieved."

            "Yeah," he answered, "but did you get the license plate number of the truck that hit me?"

            "Yeah," she said, "the letters were K-I-N-G-A-S-S"

 T.J. smiled weakly.

            "When I get my hands on that so-called king…" Spinelli started angrily.

            "I know you're angry," said T.J., "but there's nothing you can do to him right now, so please try not to get too upset, ok?" He tried sit up but as soon as he lifted his head the throbbing pain got worse, so he let his head drop back into Spinelli's lap. He felt her fingers running through his hair, causing him to realize that his hat was gone, he also noticed for the first time that his jacket was gone as well. Forgetting the pain he sat up. "My hat?!?" he said, "where's my hat and my jacket."

            "The others left a few minutes ago to go find them," said Spinelli, "they should be back soon." T.J. took a deep breath and realized that he had over reacted. As soon as his mind was out of panic mode the pain seized the opportunity to attack him again, this time it brought dizziness with it. He swayed slightly on the spot, and Spinelli forced him to lie back down. He gave up on trying to get up or even trying to stay awake, he let sleep take him.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

              T.J.'s eyes opened again. The headache, for the most part was gone.

 "Feeling better Teej?" asked Spinelli.

            "Yeah," he answered sitting up, "I'm fine."

            "The others found your stuff," she remembered, handing him his jacket and hat.

            "Thanks," he answered putting his hat and jacket on, "how long have I been asleep?"

            "It's only been about 15 minutes since you got back," she responded. They sat for a few moments in a companionable silence.

            "What have I ever done to make Gordie hate me?" T.J. asked, breaking the silence.

            "That's what I asked him that after they took you away," Spinelli answered, "that is before his guards threw me down the slide."

            "What did he say?" T.J. asked her.

            "He just completely ignored me," she responded.

            "Oh," said T.J. dishearted. They fell into silence again. T.J. suddenly smiled, yes his "I think I have a plan" smile. "We might not know why Gordie hates me, but I bet we know someone who can find out."

            "Who…," she started, "wait a minute Teej, no way! There is no way in Hell that I'm asking Randall for help! Sorry I draw the line there!"

            "I know that it sounds a bit extreme Spin," he answered, "but that's all I can think of."

            "Ok fine, but let's wait for a few days at least," she reasoned, "if we don't know by the end of the week then on Wednesday we can ask Randall."

            "That works for me," agreed T.J., "and besides it's not like the why is really that important, I might not be able to make it up to him. He might still send me to the dodgeball wall. What we need is a way to stop him from punishing me for no reason, it seems like Queen Lauren put in a lot of laws like that."

            "Things like this always seem to happen to us," Spinelli said, somewhat randomly.

            "What are you talking about?" asked T.J.

            "We almost never have normal days, normal kids don't have to save recess or summer vacation or be the peace makers of the playground," she explained, "why us? It's like every time we let our guards down, every time we try to relax and have a normal day something like this happens."

            "That's a good question Spin," answered T.J., "but unfortunately, it's one I don't think even Gretchen has an answer to. It's one of those things not to question, I guess, it's our lives and there's nothing we can do about it, those are things that any decent kid would do if they had to, but we're just the lucky ones chosen to do it."

            "I guess you're right Teej," she agreed, "there's nothing we can do and, in comparison to some kids, our lives aren't so bad. Look at Jimmy Crabmer."

            "You're right, Spin, his life is all bad luck all the time and he never complains," responded T.J.

            "I know," said Spinelli, "but that's not what I was talking about, I meant to really look at Jimmy Crabmer." She pointed to trees that separated the playground from the neighboring forest. Jimmy was being dragged into the forest by what appeared to be a either giant furry lizard or an overgrown wild hamster. Butch, who was elated with the situation was keeping a safe distance away and taking notes, to use for future urban legends. Jimmy on the other hand looked rather board, the look on his face clearly said "This kinda thing used to scare me, but now I'm just tired of this shit."

            "Well," said T.J., "I think we know what happened to the hamster that escaped while Gretchen was experimenting on it."

            "Yeah," responded Spinelli, "but he looks as if he's really used to this by now."

            "After 11 years I would be too," answered T.J.

            "I guess you're right," agreed Spinelli. Suddenly the bell rang.

            "Well, that's the bell," said T.J., "I'm thinking that Jimmy's late for a lot of classes because of stuff like this."

            "There has to be some upside to being the universes unluckiest kid," answered Spinelli. They both got up and started to walk toward the school.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**A/N: Ok that's it for now. Sorry it took so long to update, but finals are coming up, and on top of that we I'm having some computer problems. My English final is on Friday and I'm really nervous because I didn't do so well last semester. Well that's it please read and review and I'll try to return the favor remember if you want to see Gretchen/Vince (or any other ship) hinting then just say the word. That's it. **

Allison


	3. The Plan

**A/N: I finally changed my username from Alawen of Mirkwood to Wandering Namekian (it's ok if you don't know what a Namekian is, but awesome if you do)! I'm really sorry about this taking so long, but there was nothing else I could do. I was using a computer at school after mine broke and when school was over I thought that I would get a new one soon but I didn't. I'm using someone else's computer for this but I don't know when I'll get another chance to use a computer this summer. I feel horrible about this whole thing and I hope that I still have some reviewers left, but I wouldn't blame you all if you left me.Sorry for any spelling mistakes, I don't have spell check on this computer. **

**Now to respond to my reviewers:  
  
Butterfly Monkey Babe of Doom: Ok here is more. Thanks for the review.  
  
Spinelli Woods, Esquire: Thanks for the review. I didn't think, from what I've read in your stories and reviews that you are the type for cheerleading. Sorry this chapter took so long.  
  
angel9220042004: Jimmy's life is kinda sad isn't it? Thanks.  
  
Bombajio: Yeah, Gordie's a jerk. Thanks for the review.  
  
lilvickiryan: Thanks. Yeah that's what I've always noticed about Jimmy. Another kid who has really bad luck is a kid named Stinky Peterson (yes like the Hey Arnold character). Joe used that name in both of his cartoons about 4th graders. And I'm putting in some hinting for you. I'll work on Gus/Cornchip Girl too. Never really thought of that although I did see the episode.  
  
Leafs-518: Thanks, I'm glad you like it.  
**  
Ok here we go. Recess Final Year: King Gordie: Chapter 3: The Plan  
  
............................................................................ ...................................................................  
  
"I really don't wanna go to school tomorrow," said T.J. He, Spinelli, and the rest of the gang were sitting in his room, trying to figure out why Gordie hated T.J.  
"I never wanna go to school," answered Spinelli cynically, "but you have a better reason than I do."  
"T.J. think back, way back, back before kintergarden," said Gretchen, "anything that you might have ever done to make Gordie angry, angry enough to send you to the dodgeball wall."  
"Nothing," answered T.J. "absolutly nothing, I never even knew the kid until I found out that he hated me in 4th grade."  
"This is so screwed," Spinelli put in, "This could all endvery quickly, if I just beat the stuffing out of the little freak"  
"You do realize that you just threatened the most powerful kid on the playground," answered Vince, "he's got every member of the 'Future Football Players Club', except me as a bodyguard. There's no way you could even get to him"  
"I vote that we wait it out," proposed Gretchen, "if Gordie does things as outragous as sending an innocent kid to the dodgeball wall, then he's obviously a bad king. The other kids will eventually figure it out and revolt."  
"I'm gonna go with Gretchen on this one," agreed Vince, "I mean she is the smartest kid in school." It seemed like everytime Vince said anything to Gretchen lately that he would add a complment. Mikey and Gus exchanged glances and wondered if they would be dealing with the T.J. and Spinelli situation all over again. Seeing Gretchen blush, almost assured the two of them that they would.  
"We can't just wait around for the kids to realize that Gordie's a jerk," agrued Spinelli, "we need to take action. Now!"  
"What course of action do you propose we take?" retorted Gretchen.  
"Anything's better than just sitting around while Gordie's punishing T.J.!" responded Spinelli.  
"Not necessarily," answered Gretchen, "the last thing we need to do is further provoke Gordie."  
"Yeah," agreed Vince, "do you really want to make things worse for T.J.?" Vince had just gone a bit too far, accusing Spinelli of trying to do anything but help T.J. She was already really angry at Gordie for sending T.J. to the dodgeball wall, and all that anger would be released on the first person to cross her. Vince had unknowingly done so.  
"You think that I would ever try to do anything to hurt T.J." Spinelli yelled.  
T.J., senseing the possible disaster, put his hand on Spinelli's shoulder, "Calm down, Spin," said T.J., "I understand that you're upset but taking it out on Vince won't help matters."  
Spinelli sighed, "You're right Teej," she answered quietly, "sorry Vince."  
"It's cool," responded Vince.  
"My vote is with waiting too," said Gus, "who knows, Gordie might just have wanted to send you to the dodgeball wall once and he might not care anymore."  
"Peace is indeed the best way," chimed in Mikey.  
"I suppose that Gus could be right," answered Gretchen, "he probably just wanted to show off his power so that you would be afraid of what he could do. He may just leave us alone now."  
"But what if he sends T.J. to the dodgeball wall again?" asked Spinelli, "then what do we just keep waiting until he either stops or T.J. has to drop out of school?"  
"The last thing we need is to stage all out war against the king of the playground," retorted Vince, "I mean we've done a lot of things to help kids before, but do you really think that they would side with us over the king?"  
"Vince is right," answered Gretchen, "if the kids think that we are revolting without reason, then they would believe that we think ourselves above the law of the playground and therefore above them."  
"If the law of the playground says that it's ok to send a kid who's saved recess, and summer vaction to the dodgeball wall without a good reason, then I do think I'm above it," argued Spinelli.  
"Quiet!" yelled T.J., "I appreciate your help but this is something that I have to figure out on my own. Gordie's not after any of you guys, just me. I don't know what Gordie wants from me, or what I ever did to make him angry, but I'm gonna have to find a way to fix it. I think I just need some time alone.Ok?"  
The others nodded understandingly. And they all walked out of T.J.'s room except Spinelli. "You sure about this Teej?" she asked.  
"Yep," T.J. answered, "I rekon this is something I'm gonna have to figure out on my own."  
"Ok man," Spinelli responded a bit sadly, "I'll see ya later then."  
"Cheer up Spin," said T.J., putting an arm around her waist. Spinelli turned around to face him. He tilted her face up and thier lips met. "Don't worry," whispered T.J. when they were done, "I won't do anything without telling you first."  
"You better not," answered Spinelli, "call me ok?"  
"I will," T.J. promised.  
"See ya, then," she responeded. T.J. hugged her quickly and then let go.  
"Bye," he answered, watching her leave and close his door behind her. Now he was on his own to try to figure out what to do.  
  
............................................................................ ...................................................................  
  
"Are you sure about this Teej?" Spinelli asked, later that night on the phone.  
"Yep, it's the best option I can think of," T.J. answered.  
"Well, I guess it's the best option that you have," Spinelli agreed.  
"I'm glad that you agree," T.J. responded, "I would hate to have you angry at me."  
"I doubt I could ever be angry at you," she said, "I'll see you tomorrow then."  
"I love you," he answered.  
"I love you too," she said, "bye."  
"Bye," he responded. They both hung up their phones.  
  
............................................................................ ...................................................................  
  
"Room 51?" asked Gus, "you're going to hide from King Gordie in room 51?"  
"We won't be able to do much hiding if you keep yelling it to the entire playground," said Spinelli in a deadly whisper.  
"You're going too?" Vince asked Spinelli.  
"Of course," she answered.  
"Do you want us to come too?" Vince asked.  
"No," answered T.J., "if none of us are out on the playground Gordie will get suspecious."  
"Are you sure the new pale kids will be willing to protect you?" asked Gretchen.  
"What do you mean new pale kids?" asked T.J.  
"Well Knarf and the other pale kids are 7th graders now," she responded, "there will be some new pale kids in room 51 now."  
"I'm sure they will still want to protect T.J.," answered Spinelli, "I mean Knarf was a Level 42 Sword Master. I'm sure any friend of Knarf is a friend of theirs."  
"You're probably right," answered Gretchen, "hiding out in room 51 is really a great idea, King Gordie will never think to look for you there."  
"And lucky for us Gordie isn't in our homeroom, so if you guys just tell him that I'm out sick and I make sure to avoid him I should be fine for today," said T.J., "remember I have Strep Throat and might be out for another week or two, that should give us time to formulate a way to stop Gordie."  
The others nodded all clear on the plan.  
  
............................................................................ ...................................................................  
  
"Yes Detwieller, you think, you and your little friends are the only ones who know about your little plan, but just wait until I tell the king. I'll bet he'll make me his offical advisor, and then it's no more snooping for Miss Finster, I'll be snitching for royalty," said Randall, steping out of the trashcan, as soon as T.J. and the others were gone and out of earshot.  
  
............................................................................ ...................................................................  
  
**A/N: Ok that's it for Chapter 3, next up is Chapter 4: The New Pale Kids. I might write a whole story about them if you guys like them, let me know ok? I hope you liked the chapter and I will update as soon as possible. I know that this is short, but my computer doesn't work very well and I had to write this at someone else's house so I didn't have a lot of time. I might be able to get another chapter up before I leave. I hope I will be able to get my computer working so I can update this at home.  
  
Allison **


	4. The New Pale Kids

**A/N: Ok I'm back, sorry about this still having some computer problems and working on improving this story so that you get my best possible work. Just so you know the new Pale Kids are based off of me and some of my friends who spend all of our free periods in the computer lab rather than outside, just like the Pale Kids. What's in here is really how we all act, it's true, and we really are all the best of friends. Hope you like them (us)! Our real names are in parentheses. And there are random numbers (because they took my superscripts) to explain anything you might not get (just look at the bottom). Now to respond to my reviewers:**

**thesolitary-dragon: See I updated. I hope you like the next chapter.**

**BloodCrested: Thanks I work really hard so that no one is too OOC. **

**The Next Political Dynasty: I'm working on making the chapters longer sorry about the shortness, everything I do is usually really long, like the 22 page "short story" that scared the hell out of my English teacher.**

**Leafs-518: It's funny that you were stuck between either 49 or 42 for Knarf, because those were the two numbers I was stuck between. Strange, eh? **

**Yankee Doodle Blonde: Yes Goride does suck, a lot. And maybe these Pale Kids will be more useful than me and my friends.**

**xxxBlue Fire Princessxxx : Yes Randall is really evil, but that's how he's always been and always will be. I have him as a more prominent (and more evil) character in one of my other fics in this series that I need to type up.**

**moondragon-1001: Thanks for the review! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Recess...yet. I also don't own AFI, HIM, Dragonball or DBZ...also yet. I do own my friends though, erm, I mean I own the Pale Kids that are based off them. **

**Ok now onto Recess Final Year: King Gordie, Chapter 4: The New Pale Kids**

............................................................................................................

"Room 51," said T.J. as he and Spinelli walked down the hall to leading to the afore mentioned room, "this sure does bring back memories."

"I knew the old Pale Kids, but what do you think these new one's are like?" asked Spinelli.

"I really don't know, but how different could they be?" T.J. responded, "I mean come on, a Pale Kid's a Pale Kid, I'm sure they're into a lot of the same stuff Knarf and the old Pale Kids were into, some things at this school just don't change."

"I guess you're right Teej," agreed Spinelli. T.J. reached for the doorknob and opened the door to room 51. Inside were two girls and two boys, all four of whom were sitting at computers and were very pale. One of the girls had blonde frizzy, curly hair, green eyes, and was wearing black shadowy pants1 with red detailing and chains, a black AFI2 tee shirt, a black bandana and a wristband that said "I love Pirates"3. The other girl had straight brown hair, brown eyes, and was wearing black cut-offs with pink detailing and leg straps, a pink HIM4 tee shirt, a pink spike necklace, and a black spike bracelet. One of the boys had straight brown hair and hazel eyes and was wearing long khaki pants, and a green collared shirt. The last boy had black hair and brown eyes and was wearing jeans and a tee shirt that said, "I'm with stupid" with an arrow pointing up.

"Oh yeah Teej," Spinelli whispered sarcastically to T.J., "they're just like the old Pale Kids."

"Ok," T.J. whispered back, "so they're a little different, but I'm sure they're nice."

"Erm, excuse me," said the blonde girl, "but who are you?"

"I'm T.J." he said, "and this is my girlfriend Spinelli. We were friends of Knarf."

"Oh, ok cool. I'm Nosilla (Allison)," the blonde girl said. "She's Lehcar, (Rachel)," she continued nodded toward the other girl, the brown haired boy and the black haired boy in turn, "he's Leahcim (Michael), and that's Dorf (Ford) the village idiot."

"Hello," said Lehcar waving.

"Hey," said Leahcim, his voice a bit of a monotone, not looking away from his computer.

"'Sup?" asked Dorf heavily, raising his hand.

"Well don't just stand there," said Nosilla, "come in and close the door behind you, you're disturbing our perfectly controlled climate."

"Yeah, and you're letting the AC out," added Dorf. T.J. and Spinelli glanced at each other before doing as they were told.

"So, what brings you two to room 51?" questioned Nosilla.

"Well, as you know, Gordie was recently appointed King of the Playground," T.J. began, "and two years ago, I found out that Gordie hated me, although he never told me why. And when he became King, he immediately sent me to the dodge ball wall without reason, and now I'm hiding out here, so that Gordie can't find me to send me to the dodge ball wall again."

"Oh, I get it," responded Nosilla, "well you're safe here, we only acknowledge the ruler of the playground if they are fair, if not, we don't, it's the advantage of not being on the playground during Recess, we can play the ignorance card. For example, I'm sure that the King is looking for you, and we know that, but he doesn't know that we know that. Our place in room 51 makes us almost immune to playground justice, or in this case, the lack thereof."

"So that means that as long as we're here, Gordie can't touch us?" asked Spinelli smiling.

"No, I'm afraid not," Leahcim responded for Nosilla, "you have to have started staying here before you were in any official trouble with the ruler of the playground for the 'Pale Kid Immunization Law' to apply to you. To prevent occasions such as this."

"Oh I see," T.J. answered sadly.

"But we can hide you until the danger is over," Nosilla continued smiling, "if you two are say, hiding in the air vent, when Gordie's men come looking for you, then how would we know that the T.J. that they're looking for is the same T.J. in our air vent. I mean there is more than one T.J., right?"

"I like the way you think," said Spinelli.

"Thanks," responded Nosilla, "but enough of this. Who says Gordie will even look for you here? You two just make yourselves at home, we still have all Knarf's comic books, but we also have Lehcar and my collection of manga."

"What's manga," asked Spinelli. Lehcar and Nosilla looked at each other, looks of shock confusion on their faces.

"Oh God," said Leahcim sighing, "Now you've asked for it. Those two are never going to shut up about those books now, and just when I had gotten Nosilla onto something else, too. Thanks."

After taking a moment to look cynically at Leahcim, Nosilla picked up a book on the left side of her computer, but it wasn't a normal book, the cover was on the back and the back was on the front. She handed the book to Spinelli, who had sat down on the sofa next to her computer. "_This_ is manga," she said, "it looks as if it's printed backwards to us because it's from Japan and to flop it would ruin some of the animation."

"Oh ok," answered Spinelli, "hey wait a minute this is Dragonball, I love that show! It's so awesome with the battles it's almost as good as pro wrestling." She promptly opened the book and began to read.

Nosilla smiled smugly, more at Leahcim than at Spinelli, though. "Ha," she said to him. Leahcim rolled his eyes, and then went back to his computer. T.J. decided to get a comic book and sit on the couch next to Spinelli. And for a few minutes all was peaceful, until...

"Hey Nosilla," said Leahcim, poking her on the shoulder, "Look! I can make Vaulty5 dance!"

"Oh goody," Nosilla answered sarcastically, not looking away from her computer.

"You're not looking," he accused her.

"No," she answered, "I'm not."

"Well why not?" he asked.

"Because I'm busy with my fanfiction, and you're obsessed with that damn website," she responded.

"_You're_ writing fanfiction and _I'm _the one who's obsessed?" he asked.

"Yes," she answered simply.

" I have one word to say to that, Piccolo," he said.

"I never said I _wasn't _obsessed, I just said you were," she answered.

"You're more obsessed with Namekians than I am with my website," he argued.

"You're probably right," she agreed, "although you've only been working on this website for about a month or so, I've been in to Dragonball since I was about six."

"Then what are we arguing about?" Leahcim asked.

"I have no idea," Nosilla answered. Then Nosilla smacked Leahcim on the side of the head.

"What did you do that for?" he asked.

"Because you distracted me from my fanfiction, and now I can't remember what I was going to write," she answered.

"Oh what a shame," Leahcim answered sarcastically.

"Shut up," she said smacking him again.

"Stop it," he said.

"Ok fine, just let me get my work done," she responded.

"Ok I will," Leahcim said turning back to his computer, then Nosilla did the same. At this point, T.J. and Spinelli were watching the argument, although neither of them had gotten that angry, maybe that had been part of reason why it seemed so strange. Yet the other Pale Kids hadn't even looked up from their computers.

"Oh don't worry about those two," said Lehcar, noticing the looks on T.J. and Spinelli's faces, "they do that everyday, they're really the best of friends."

Suddenly the door opened and an Indian girl stuck her head in, "We all know they love each other," she said.

"Go away!" Nosilla and Leahcim said to her without even turning around.

"Ok I'll leave," she said, "but you two know that you're meant to be together."

"Yes, yes whatever," said Nosilla, without even thinking, "just go." The girl disappeared from view and closed the door.

"I'm not going to even ask who that was," said Spinelli, "I don't wanna know."

"No you really don't," responded Leahcim.

This was the pattern, every five or six minutes, if they were lucky it would be ten, Leahcim and Nosilla would get into an argument, neither of them ever getting angry and then in about 30 seconds would stop, although the Indian girl didn't come back. It went on like this for a while, and T.J. was starting to think that his plan had worked. At one point Nosilla picked up a headset next to her computer, and started talking to whoever was on the other end, who everyone assumed was the black haired kid on the computer screen. "What did you say Naes (Sean)?" she asked, "you know what wait a minute, I'll put you on speaker."

"I said that Gordie knows that T.J. and Spinelli are in room 51," Neas said, "you have to hide them, Gordie's flunkies are on their way. And look in the air vent, you'll find a rat."

"Damnit," said Nosilla, "Lehcar, get the weasel,, would you?" Lehcar nodded, she got up, opened the air vent and sure enough, Randall fell out.

"Why you little worm!" snarled Spinelli, but before she could get to him, Randall ran out the door. Spinelli began to run after him but T.J. stopped her.

"We'll deal with him later, right now we have a much bigger problem," T.J. said.

"Indeed," said Nosilla, she then turned back to Naes "how long do we have?"

"Five minutes tops," he said, then smiled, "but I might be able to buy you five more."

"Do whatever you can," Nosilla answered, "I need to think of where to hide T.J. and Spinelli. Good luck." She took off her headset, and began to pace the floor.

"Just our of curiosity," said Spinelli, "who was that guy?"

"Oh Naes?" said Nosilla, "he's our Tan Pale Kid whenever something big happens on the playground, like a new ruler or anything like that we send him out to check it out. His parents make him go outside after school, so he's tan and no one knows he's a Pale Kid but us. But I need to think of a place for you to hide."

"Why not just use the back room behind the book closet?" asked Dorf.

"Of course!" said Nosilla, "why didn't I think of that? I kind of apologize for all the times I called you an idiot. There is a genius inside you after all! Come on we don't have much time." Nosilla walked over to the bookshelf and pulled out a book called _Living on the Wind_6 and the bookshelf slide to the side.

"Cool!" said T.J. "that is so tender!"

"Thanks," answered Nosilla, "it was hell to set up."

"But how do you know that no one else will pull that book?" he asked.

"Oh, it's a book on bird migration," she answered no one would ever _want_ to read it. Now get in so we can close the shelf behind you." T.J. and Spinelli stepped inside the room and the shelf was closed behind them and just in time. Almost as soon as T.J. and Spinelli were in the back room Gordie's flunkies entered room 51.

"Give it up Nosilla," said one of the flunkies, "we know you're hiding T.J. Detweiller and Ashley Spinelli in here."

"I'm sure that I have no idea what you're talking about," answered Nosilla, "but you can look for them all you want you'll never find them, for you cannot find what is not here."

"Even if they're not here, we have evidence that you are involved and King Gordie demands your presence immediately."

"If he wants to see me so badly, then he can come and see me himself, or at least send a request in writing, if not I don't have to do anything," said Nosilla smoothly, "oh and I can't meet with him today because, it seems that recess is over." Right on cue the bell rang and most of the flunkies left but the one who had been talking to Nosilla stayed behind for just a moment.

"I hate all of you Pale Kids," he said to Nosilla, "you're all a bunch of freaks. And I know for a fact that the King feels the same way and he's going to make it very hard for you to continue this manner of spending your recess."

"We welcome and relish the challenge," she replied, "right guys?" The other Pale Kids nodded. Then the flunky left. Then the door opened and T.J. and Spinelli came out. T.J. was thankful that they had been saved, but he had to wonder how long their luck could last.

............................................................................................................

**1 As in the pants they sell at Hot Topic (it's ok if you don't know what I'm talking about)**

**2 AFI as in the band (my favorite band to be precise)**

**3 This is my favorite outfit.**

**4 HIM as in the band (my friend Rachel's favorite band to be precise)**

**5 Vaulty was the mascot of my friend Michael's website (before he shut it down and moved onto something else)**

**6 _Living on the Wind_ is the book that my entire high school had to read and it was really bad so I decided it would be the best book for the situation.**

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this last chapter and seeing a day in my life. Yes my life is very strange, anyone want to trade lives with me, I'll let you have it. Please review. Sorry it took so long, I'm still not using my own computer though. Oh well, I'll get it working eventually.**

**Allison**


	5. The Last Resort

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! I hope the new Pale Kids weren't too annoying for you. Sorry this took so long, I've been really busy with a lot of other stuff and I actually thought I posted this earlier and when I went to see if I had any reviews I was surprised I didn't have any, but then when I checked I realized it was because I hadn't posted. This is the last chapter in this fic so I hope you like it. Please read and review. If I get some encouragement I might post another one in this series, I have one written on paper I just need to type it up. **

**Yankee Doodle Blonde: I'm glad you liked us, we really are like that. I thought it would be fun to do since we all act like the Pale Kids anyway. **

**The Next Political Dynasty****: I'm happy that you liked us too, I might keep put them in another story, but I do wonder what happened to my other reviewers. **

**Dragons-518: The bookshelf was a work of genius for me (which really says something, doesn't it?), I had to give them a place to hide and bring in my hatred of _Living on the Wing_.**

**lilvickiryan: It's ok, I'm just glad you reviewed now. **

**moondragon-1001****: Thanks, I'm glad you liked us. **

**Em: Thanks, sorry the update took so long! **

..............................................................................................................................................................................

"I'm a bit worried," T.J. said to the others, they were all at his house again, discussing what had happened that day at school, "I don't know how long the Pale Kids can hide us and I don't want them to get in trouble with Gordie too."

Suddenly the doorbell rang. T.J went downstairs to open the door and when he came back he was followed by Nosilla, and Leahcim.

"How did you know we were here?" asked Spinelli.

"Educated guess," Nosilla answered, "that's not the point though. The point is that King Gordie is out of control. I've heard rumors that he's trying to abolish the 'Pale Kid Immunization Law.' That cannot happen. That law is all that protects the Pale Kids from unfair punishments for our, for lack of a better word, 'nerdy' ways."

"But he can't do that," said Gretchen, "when the 'Pale Kid Immunization Law' became part of the playground constitution they made it so that no king could repeal the law without the consent of the Pale Kids themselves first."

"Yes," said Leahcim, "but there is a small loophole in the agreement. In the event of a Pale Kid being found on the playground, the law can be repealed by the king if he wants to do so."

"But why would one of you be on the playground?" asked Vince.

"Naes..." said T.J. "did they catch him?"

"I'm not sure," answered Nosilla, "I didn't see him after recess or after school, and I tried calling his house, but no answer."

"Although, Naes is kind of like that," added Leahcim, "he's not very erm... attentive."

"True," responded Nosilla, "he's probably ok, but if Gordie caught him we're screwed over and big time. Gordie can't wait to get his hands on Drof, he hates all of us Pale Kids, but him most of all."

"Why?" asked Spinelli.

"Because Drof was Lauren's first choice to be heir to her throne," Nosilla answered.

"We don't really know _why_ though," put in Leahcim.

"No, that we never figured that out," agreed Nosilla, "but that's not the point. The point is the only reason that Gordie _is _the king is because she couldn't appoint Drof so, she gave it to Gordie. The only reason she gave it to Gordie was because at that point she didn't care and Gordie had been hanging around her all year sucking her ass, so she gave it to him."

Suddenly the theme song from _Monk _started playing.

"What the Hell is that?" asked Spinelli.

"That's my cell phone," answered Nosilla getting it out of her bag, and answering it.

"And Naes' ring tone," added Leahcim, "we all have different ring tones on each other's phones so we know who is calling. Naes is the _Monk_ theme songI'm _The Black Pearl_ from _Pirates of the Caribbean, _Nosilla's the _Dragonball _theme song, Lehcar is _Real Folk Blues _from _Cowboy Bebop_..."

"Ok, ok, we get it, seesh," said Spinelli, "you like to hear yourself talk, don't you?"

"Naes, what the Hell is going on with you?" asked Nosilla, "I tried calling you like a million times...Gordie found out about you?! This is horrible, I thought we had at least a couple more days! Why didn't you lie? Deny it?...They had a witness? Who? Who was it?...I see, well, there's nothing else we can do then...I guess we have to use our last resort...Bye." She put her phone back in her bag. "Come on," she said to Leahcim, "we have to go, now!" She walked out the door, dragging Leahcim, who looked just as confused as T.J. and the others, behind her.

"I'm guessing none of you know what her 'last resort' was," said T.J. None of them did.

..............................................................................................................................................................................

T.J., Spinelli, and the others went to school the next day knowing that their situation had only worsened in nature. Normally it seemed to them like it took forever for recess to come, but that day all of his classes seemed too short to be real. They didn't run out of their classroom as fast as they could to get to the playground, they slowly got up from their desks and walked toward the playground, as if they were going to their deaths. T.J. knew the Pale Kids couldn't hide himself and Spinelli any longer, especially now that Naes had been caught. They hid themselves in a large crowd going outside, so they wouldn't be seen, although all they were doing was delaying the inevitable, if King Gordie wanted them, he would get them.

"Guys," said T.J. to Gretchen, Gus, Vince, and Mikey, "King Gordie isn't after you, he's after me and Spinelli. I think it would be best for you guys if you separated yourselves from us, we can only get you in trouble."

"T.J., you can't be serious," argued Vince, "we're your friends we won't abandon you just because we might get in trouble."

"And I won't let my friends get sent to the dodge ball wall if I can help it," T.J. responded.

"But Gordie doesn't need a reason to send us to the dodge ball wall," said Gretchen, "if he wants to send us, he will he didn't have a reason to send T.J., there's nothing anyone can do."

"He _does_ need a reason," T.J. argued back, "I've been violating minor playground rules all year and so has Spinelli, you haven't though, that's what he's got us on. Now go!"

The others knew they couldn't argue with T.J., once his mind was made up there was no stopping him, and no going back.

..............................................................................................................................................................................

"I wonder what happened to T.J. and Spinelli," Vince said. He, Gretchen, and Mikey were on the other side of the playground, worrying about T.J. and Spinelli.

"Gus should be back by now," responded Gretchen, "we sent him out to see what was going on almost ten minutes ago."

"I hope nothing happened to him," put in Mikey. Suddenly Gus came running towards them, as fast as he could.

"Guys, guys," he said when he got to them, trying to catch his breath, "Gordie, his lackeys got T.J. and Spinelli, and they're taking them to Gordie."

"Come on," said Vince, "we've got to stop Gordie from sending T.J. and Spinelli to the dodge ball wall." He took off running, with Gretchen and Mikey behind him.

"Wait for me," begged Gus running after them, still not quite over his run there.

They got to the jungle gym as fast as they could and broke through Gordie's lackeys, but T.J. and Spinelli were already in front of Gordie.

"I sentence you to the entire recess at the dodge ball wall, and I decree that all the kids of the playground shall participate in the throwing of the balls," Gordie said into a megaphone so he could be heard throughout the playground, "you are of course free to not throw the balls, and of course free to have the balls thrown at you instead. All kids please make your way to the dodge ball wall immediately!" A hush fell over the playground as the kids weighed their options.

"Hold it!" a voice yelled through the silence, "nobody move!" Everyone looked for the source of the voice, it was a girl standing on top of the jungle gym, right behind Goride, no one could believe what they were seeing; Queen Lauren was back.

"W-what are you doing here? I thought you transferred," said Gordie in shock.

"I'm back," Lauren answered, "Now, I request that you relinquish your position and kindly vacate the area."

"Eh?" Gordie answered.

"In simpler terms; Get your ass out of my throne, now!" she responded angrily, "clear enough for you?"

"Yes, but I'm afraid I can't do that, you see, you made me the new king, and I don't have to do anything for you, you no longer have any power here," Gordie said smugly. Many of the kids were shocked at Gordie's words; it was in the Kids' Unwritten Code in this situation to let the old ruler reclaim the throne.

"Wrong, Gordie," Lauren answered equally smug, "I no longer have a _title_ here, but power is a different matter entirely. You see, you have the title, but I have the kids behind me. I've heard about what you've been doing. Do you really think that the kids will stand behind you? You have your lackeys, but do you really think they can take on the entire playground? If you choose to defy the Kids' Unwritten Code, are you willing to suffer the consequences? Now who no longer has any power, hmm?"

Gordie knew he had been beaten; he stood up and handed over the crown. Lauren sat down and placed her crown on her head, amidst the cheers erupting from the kids of the playground. "W-what are you going to do to me?" Gordie asked fearfully.

Lauren surveyed him, practically cowering in fear of the punishment he knew was coming, the punishment he knew he deserved. "You were about to send T.J. and Spinelli unfairly to the dodge ball wall for the entire recess, with all of the kids of the playground throwing balls at them," she said to him, "that must have taken you some time to come up with. It seems to me that a punishment idea as good as that one shouldn't go to waste."

At this Gordie looked up at her in horror, "Please," he begged falling to his knees, "please don't do that to me, I was wrong, please...don't..."

"You interrupted me," Lauren said testily, "not a very smart move in your position. You deserve the same punishment you were about to enact upon T.J. and Spinelli, but your punishment should not be my decision. If it were you would feel the wrath of every dodge ball our school has, thrown by all of its angry students in an instant. But the decision of what to do with you belongs to T.J. and Spinelli." She waved for them to stand next to her. "What do you want to do with him?" Lauren asked once they stood in front of Gordie, "I stand completely behind the dodge ball wall idea, just so you know."

"Good," answered Spinelli, "because that was exactly—"

"No Spin," said T.J. cutting her off.

"But why not, after all that Hell he put us through, he has it coming," Spinelli argued.

"Look at him," T.J. responded, "he's pathetic, and doing that would make us just as evil as he is, and I don't want that on my conscience. Let's just let him go, he can't do it again anyway."

"But," she started. She looked at him, she knew she couldn't argue with him, "man, Teej, how do I let you talk me into these things. Alright we'll let him go." Gordie got up to leave.

"Wait," said T.J., "I just have one question, why do you hate me?"

"Don't know," said Gordie, "I just hate you." He slide down the slide and was gone.

"I'm really sorry about what happened," said Queen Lauren, "I shouldn't have left him in charge. It's my job to make sure things like this don't happen, not to cause them. I don't deserve to be queen."

"So, you made a mistake," said T.J., "but you set things right in the end. Don't dwell on your mistakes, learn from them."

"I guess you're right," she answered, "I can see why you like him so much Spinelli. Now if you don't mind I have a lot of things to catch up on, the judicial system of the playground is in total disarray, for God's sake the 'Pale Kid Immunization Law' was almost repealed. And I shudder to think of what he did to my treaties with other playgrounds' rulers. Things it took me the entire year to set up, he's destroyed in a few days. The next few weeks for me will be Hell. I really do need to make this whole thing up to you, but I can't do it now, maybe in a couple weeks when I have everything under control. Bye."

"I just have one more question," said T.J.

"Go ahead, a few more minutes won't hurt, now that Gordie's gone," she responded.

"Why did you come back?" asked T.J., "who told you what was going on?"

"Don't tell me you haven't figured that out yet," she answered disappointed.

"No...how would I have..." T.J. started, but then trailed off into thought.

"_You_ were the Pale Kids' last resort weren't you?" Spinelli asked suddenly. Queen Lauren just smiled at them complacently. T.J. and Spinelli slide down the slide, leaving Queen Lauren to the mess that Gordie had created for her.

"After all of that," said Spinelli, "we still don't know why Gordie hates you. I told you we should have tortured him until he talked."

"Maybe so, Spinelli," T.J. answered putting his arm around her shoulder, "maybe so."

The End.

..............................................................................................................................................................................

**A/N: I hoped you liked my story. I know, I know, you all really wanted to know _why_** **Goride hates T.J., but it would have been out of context for me to have told you, Paul and Joe never would have told you in the actual show, so I can't tell you here. I wanted to make it as close to the real show as possible (just with a bit more romance). That and I couldn't come up with a good enough reason. Sorry it took so long. If I get good reviews for this I might write another one and I will put the teaser for it here so keep watching this. I'll miss you all. **

**Allison**


End file.
